My Possession
by LarryShipperForLife
Summary: Louis is the bad boy football captain of Halls Cross High. The whole town falling at his feet willing to do anything he asks. Well, with the exception of Harry that is. Harry is a quiet child that does his work and stays out of trouble. Harry just likes staying in his perfect little innocent world of friends and family.But that may all change when Louis decides he wants Harry.


**Louis**

Another day at high school almost over. Thank the Lord, I don't think I can take another day of teenage pests always trying to get something out of me. I walked into my last class with a bunch of flirty hello's thrown my way and the jocks telling me to sit by them. Class started and I couldn't be bothered to listen so I looked out the window. I was snapped out of my head when I heard a ruler snap down on a desk, but I didn't look over.

"Well since you feel that you can daydream in my class you can go up to the board and do that equation." the teacher snapped. "Yes ma'am." I snapped my head over because I wanted to see who was talking. His voice is so deep and raspy and.. just plain out sexy. My eyes landed on a mop of curly locks getting up in the back of the classroom. I've never seen him before.

Damn, was he a sight to see. His curly hair that looked untamed, but surprisingly worked for him, his long legs in some sinfully tight, black skinny jeans and his long torso that seemed endless. I couldn't see his eye because his hair hide them, but his pink, plump lips were in a frown. 'Is he new here?' I thought to myself with a smirk on my face. 'I don't know or care, but I know who my next victim is.'

After class I walked up to Curly's, desk and leaned on it. "Hello what's you're name love?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. "None of your business." Well then. "Are you new here?" I asked and he rolled his beautiful emerald eyes. 'Rude' I thought to myself. "I was new a month ago, you were just caught up in your perfect little world to notice." he said trying getting up, but I blocked him. "Well I'm sorry I didn't notice before, but I'm noticing now, doesn't that count for anything?" I asked him with an innocent look on my face. "It would if I actually cared about you noticing." And with that he pushed me aside and walked out of class. No one has ever done that to me before and I found it interesting. 'Did he just reject me?' I thought. 'No one rejects Louis Tomlinson.'

I walked out of class and saw Curly surrounded by a few girls. I felt a flicker of jealousy shoot through me. "Sorry I have to go.." he looked up and saw me. He smirked. "But Louis is over there and he is just dying for some attention." he said and they all came running over to me. I glared at him, but then winked. Can't let him think that he got me upset now can I? He rolled his eyes then walked over to a group of people and they all walked out.

"Hey guys I have something super important to do so I'll see you later, bye!" I said walking towards the entrance that he went out of. I searched the crowd and saw a head of curls walking around the corner. I followed him to see him and his friends sitting around a car laughing at something he just said. Is that Nick with him? I hate Nick. He's a fucking dick that needs to leave the country or at least not stand so close to Curly. He looked up and saw me leaning against the gym wall. I checked him out and I saw a blush appear on his face. He said something to his friends then hopped in his car and drove away.

This is going to be fun.

The next day I got to school extra early to see if my new victim was there so I could start my plan. "Hey Louis!" I heard someone yell at me. I turned and saw my friend Zayn. "Hey Zayn." he looked at me weird. "What are you doing here so early Tommo?" he asked as I was scanning the crowd and saw my target. "Curly." I said nodding towards him. Zayn looked over and I saw him lick his lips out of the corner of my eye. "No. He's mine." I said and walked towards him.

**Harry**

"Hey Curly, how ya doing?" someone asked. I looked over and looked down because beside me was the one and only Louis Tomlinson. "W-What d-do you want." What is he doing over here, why can't he leave me alone to live my life in peace. "Hey where's the confident little guy I met yesterday?" he asked scooting closer to me putting his hand on my thigh. "I was mad y-yesterday." he leaned in to whisper in my ear "You're hot when you stutter" I stiffen. Why won't he leave me alone? "Styles!" I heard a girlish squeal come from behind us. I turned to see my best friend from my old school.

"Katy!" I screamed getting up and I caught her when she jumped into my arms. She looked at Louis and I looked back to see Louis glaring at her. She blushed, for what reason I don't know. "Who's this?" She asked. "Oh um... Katy this is Louis, L-Louis this is my best friend Katy." He nodded to her and relaxed when I said best friend. "Nice to meet you." he said then wrapped his arm around my waist. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Does Styles have a boyfriend now?" she asked and I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I saw Louis smirking out of the corner of my eye and I moved out of his grip. "I don't have one I told you that already. Now how about I show you your to class yeah?" I said and dragged her away from Louis.

"What was that about?" she asked me in an upset tone. "Look I'm sorry he just makes me nervous okay." she giggled. "You like him don't you." she said more of a statement then a question. "I hardly know him other then he is the all star football captain, heartbreaking player of the school and I learned that the first day I was here." I looked back over to where Louis was talking to his friend Zayn, who were both looking at me. Zayn looked me up and down then said something to Louis who winked at me then turned to Zayn. "So I think it's safe to say that I'm going to stay away from him."

At least I hope I can.


End file.
